gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phádraig
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Phádraig page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gonzalo84 (Talk) 14:18, December 14, 2012 Color scheme Your user-box color scheme is wrong, substituting silver for red. We do have pre-made userboxes. You can do whatever you want on your own userpage, of course, but I'm curious as to the underlying reasons behind this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:06, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Hi there! Yeah, I did notice the infoboxes. I'm very mildly OCD, and since the metallic Targaryen crest took my fancy I wanted the rest of the page to match. Nice to meet you, by the way. Patrick (talk) ::Well okay, but it is neither the red dragon of Targaryen nor the black dragon of Blackfyre.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:37, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I need to start my own cadet branch! Patrick (talk) 21:44, December 14, 2012 (UTC) House Blackfyre sigil Hi Phádraig, welcome to the wiki! May I ask where you found the House Blackfyre sigil? Is it an official HBO image, or fanart? If it's the latter, then unfortunately we won't be able to use it on the wiki, though of course you're welcome to keep it for your userpage. I await your response. The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 19:04, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind, I've found it. Unfortunately it is fanart, which means it must be removed. Sorry. 14:18, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Daemon Blackfyre You established the HBO viewers guide as source for the article but no link to it... correct this mistake by linking the page or section in the viewers guide in which Daemon Blackfyre is mentioned or the article will be deleted for lack of sources.Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:52, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Daemon Blackfyre and House Blackfyre have been deleted. The link you provided as a source makes absolutetely no mention of the Blackfyres.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, we can't write about stuff that hasn't been even remotely mentioned in the TV series continuity. Not just yet, anyway.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:34, December 21, 2012 (UTC)